Companies utilizing e-commerce websites continually strive to make their e-commerce websites more dynamic, compelling, and easier for customers to locate, learn about, and purchase products. For instance, these companies typically allow customers to upload reviews of items sold on the website. That is, a customer who has purchased a certain item may create and upload a review of that item, whether the review is positive, negative, or neutral. These uploaded reviews may be helpful to other customers who are considering purchasing the reviewed item. In addition to providing a platform for such item reviews, these companies continue to seek ways to improve customers' online shopping and purchasing experiences.